


A Fever You Can't Sweat Out

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2010 [18]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Crack, M/M, Multi, sexpollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has a strange affinity for sweat. And when I say affinity…</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fever You Can't Sweat Out

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt. Clever title is clever.

The first time Ryan could remember it happening was the first day of gym class in seventh grade. By the end of the soccer game, at least half of the guys were drenched in sweat and Ryan wanted to do so many dirty, unspeakable things to all of them at once. He had to fake an injury just so he could go back to the locker rooms early to jerk off in one of the grungy bathroom stalls. When it kept happening every day, Ryan knew something was wrong.

"I don't know what it is, Spence, it's freaking me out."

"Well, does it happen with girls? I mean, I know it's an all boy gym class, but don't they sometimes join the boy and girl classes to play dodge ball and stuff?"

Ryan shook his head. "It's only when the guys are sweaty, girls don't-"

Spencer and Ryan both looked up at each other at the same time, realizing what Ryan just said.

"Does this make me gay?"

Spencer swallowed and cleared his throat, trying to buy himself time.

"Spence, this is crucial, come on!"

"I-I don't know. Do you like girls, you know, normally?"

"Of course."

Spencer thought for a moment. "Okay, but are you attracted to girls?"

"Well, y-" Ryan had to stop. He kind of really wasn't. "I guess not."

Spencer nodded, letting Ryan think it through.

"I- wow, I guess I'm gay then, huh? Are you- is that okay?"

"Of course, Ry. I'll just have to refrain from sweating around you," Spencer replied sincerely, complete with a straight face.

Ryan smiled for a moment before what Spencer said hit him. "Oh, fuck you," Ryan muttered, trying to look mad but laughing instead.

Ryan managed to control himself throughout the rest of the year and, fortunately, he didn't have to have a P.E. class the next year. By the time he and Spencer were both in high school two years later, Ryan almost completely forgot about it.

At least, until Ryan surprised Spencer by showing up to his house unannounced for his birthday and found him practicing a Blink song on his drum set, the sweat rolling down his face and soaking his hair and his shirt. Spencer looked up just as Ryan gasped, clapping a hand over his nose and mouth before darting out of the room. He completely left the house, taking in huge gulps of air once he was outside.

 _Oh my god, Ry, I'm so sorry_ , Spencer texted him. _Give me a minute to take a quick shower. I didn't know you were coming over this early._

Ryan continued to lean against the house, taking deep breaths and trying not to think about the image burned into his retinas of Spencer hot and sweaty behind his drums.

***

Ryan wasn't sure what was going through his mind when he came up with the idea to start a band, because now he was stuck in Spencer's grandmother's basement with three really cute boys that were prone to sweating while they played. But he was strong; at least, he was strong enough to not do anything too stupid and managed to make it to the bathroom before he turned into a rabid sex fiend.

What made it worse was getting signed and going on tour. Brendon seemed to be a human water fountain under the hot lights, running around stage like a maniac. Ryan had to find a happy medium between holding his breath and taking in just enough to sing his lines. Luckily, no one said anything about him always taking first shower.

Then they kicked Brent out and acquired Jon. Maybe Ryan should have thought that one over a little more than he did; Jon was much hotter and much more prone to sweating than Brent had ever been.

After the first show they played with Jon, Ryan knew he wasn't going to be able to hold out forever. He knew he was fucked; quite literally.

***

"First shower!" Brendon called as soon as they stepped into the dressing room, before Ryan could even say a word.

Ryan froze. He was already on edge enough; he wasn't sure whether to argue, cry, or just jump Brendon right then and there.

"Have at it," Spencer encouraged, and if looks could kill, Spencer probably would have been dead. He then turned to Ryan and grabbed his arm, dragging him back out of the room.

"Spencer, what the fuck?" Ryan hissed as Spencer led him down the hallway to a storage closet, crowding them both inside.

"I'm helping you, so shut up and go with this, please?"

Ryan quirked an eyebrow, but Spencer went for Ryan's mouth, drawing him in with a hand to the back of his neck. Ryan gasped through his nose, getting a very strong and concentrated whiff of Spencer's scent, and he moaned, immediately going for Spencer's clothes. He managed to get both of their shirts off before Spencer stopped him, pinning Ryan to the wall and kissing him hard.

"Spencer, Spencer, god, please," Ryan begged as Spencer's mouth trailed down his neck to his collarbone. "Spencer, fuck me, _please_."

Spencer stopped and Ryan whined high in his throat. "Ry, I don't have any condoms… or any lube for that matter. I was just going to-"

"Spencer, if you won't let me do it myself, you need to fuck me," Ryan growled, his eyes dark. "Fuck, you smell so good, Spencer, _fuck me_."

Without another word, Spencer undid Ryan's pants and let them drop to the floor, spinning him around so that he was facing the wall. He then shoved his own pants down, spitting into his hand and slicking his cock.

"Fuck yes, that's it, come on, hurry," Ryan panted, sticking his ass out. "Need you, Spence."

Holding Ryan close with one hand, he guided himself in with the other, kissing the back of Ryan's neck. Ryan mewled as Spencer pushed in slowly, trying to be as careful as possible because spit makes for terrible lube and Ryan was so, so tight.

"Spencer, Spence, Spence," Ryan was whimpering, his whole body shaking, and Spencer knew he was gone.

"Shh," Spencer soothed, petting Ryan's hip. "I've got you."

Ryan moaned loudly when Spencer pulled out and thrusted back in hard, setting a rhythm that made their skin slap together. Ryan writhed between the wall and Spencer's body, making the most beautiful noises in between garbled groans of Spencer's name.

"So good, Ry," Spencer muttered against Ryan's neck, pressing another kiss there. "Should have done this a long time ago. Always so tense."

"Spencer, can't, need," Ryan panted, scrabbling at the wall. "Gonna, please."

Spencer wrapped a hand around Ryan's cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long for Ryan to cry out, spilling over Spencer's hand and clenching down on Spencer's cock. It didn't take long for Spencer to follow him with a soft grunt, resting his forehead on Ryan's shoulder.

"Spencer," Ryan breathed, sounding tired but at least back to normal, back to himself. "I-"

"Don't- don't even say anything, Ry. Just-"

"Is it-?"

"No, I…" Spencer pulled out and let Ryan turn around to face him. "You're my best friend, Ry. You know that. And I just… I can't-"

"I know," Ryan interrupted, smiling. "Thank you."

***

As it turned out, Spencer and Ryan decided it was easier to just take care of the situation before it got out of hand, finding a place to be alone as soon as they stepped off stage. However, it probably wasn't the best idea to choose the shower.

"Did you both just…? Did you guys just take a shower together?" Jon asked as they stepped out of the bathroom, hair still dripping wet.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Water conservation-"

"-did it all the time as kids, you know-"

"-not a big deal, really-"

Jon held his hands up in defeat, stopping their rampant excuses. "I never said it was a big deal, I was just wondering."

Ryan and Spencer looked at each other before laughing nervously.

The two managed to keep Ryan's strange instincts under control for a long time that way. It was when Brendon suddenly got the bright idea to start invading Ryan's personal space on stage that Spencer got worried.

"I think we need to tell him," Spencer was saying, holding Ryan upright in the shower because his legs had momentarily given out on him after, well, you know. "I think we need to tell Brendon and Jon before something bad happens."

"But we've got this down, Spence, nothing bad's going to happen," Ryan argued, his voice shot.

"Ryan, expect the unexpected, dude. We never know when you might accidentally just rape one of them. I'm being completely serious here," Spencer added when Ryan glared at him.

Ryan sighed. "I guess."

So when they all were back on the bus, they sat Brendon and Jon down in the back lounge and told them.

"Wow," Jon deadpanned when Ryan and Spencer had finished the entire story - well, with a few bits cut out. "I- just wow. Is it, like, like going into heat, or something? Like a cat?"

"Uhm, sort of, I guess, yeah." Ryan looked at Spencer for confirmation.

Spencer nodded.

"Well, why didn't you tell us this before? Why didn't you tell me, of all people?" Brendon inquired, an almost hurt look on his face. "Either one of us would have helped you out, dude."

Jon nodded his affirmation.

Ryan's eyes went wide. "Wh-what?"

"Totally. Brendon and I have been fucking since, what, last year, yeah? We'd be down for that," Jon agreed.

Ryan was totally speechless, only able to make unintelligible confused noises.

Brendon stood and wrapped an arm around Ryan's shoulder. "Next time, I expect you to invite Jon and I to you guys' party, or I'm gonna feel left out."  



End file.
